


Wishful thinking

by FreyaFenris



Series: Childhood [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin character's childhood; part one: Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Because Merlin strikes me as a type that would take his mother's finest dress for a walk in the woods and then kiss some random frogs hoping that one of them will turn in the handsome prince... and when that didn't work out we all know what he did next.
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/29577469831/because-merlin-strikes-me-as-a-type-that-would) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Wishful-thinking-244041291).


End file.
